In-N-Out Burger
In-N-Out Burger is a chain of fast food restaurants only in the western United States. Founded in 1948 by Harry Snyder and his wife Esther, establishing the first In-N-Out burger in Baldwin Park and headquartered in Irvine, California, In-N-Out Burger has since expanded outside Southern California to the rest of the state, Arizona, Nevada, Utah, and Texas. The current owner is Lynsi Martinez, the only grandchild of founders Harry and Esther Snyder. There are currently 275 locations (as of June 2012) with no location more than one day's drive from a regional distribution center. As the chain has expanded, they have opened several distribution centers in addition to their original Baldwin Park location. The In-N-Out restaurant chain has developed a loyal customer base and has been rated as one of the top fast food restaurants in several customer satisfaction surveys. History The first In-N-Out Burger was founded in 1948 in Baldwin Park, CA. It was the first restaurant in California to have a drive thru. Three years later, a second restaurant was founded in Covine, CA. By 1976, over 18 restaurants were going strong. However, founder Harry Snyder was not and he died that same year. His son, Rich Snyder, took over. His big plan was to make more restaurants than ever- which he did. By 1992, there were over 90 restaurants and that same year, the first non-California restaurant was made in Las Vegas, Nevada. However, in 1993, Rich Snyder died in a tragic plane crash along with 4 other passengers. Rich's brother, Guy, took over for 5 years but died from painkillers. Esther Snyder, the mother of the family, took over. In the 2000s, the restaurant was now a trademark of the west, now having restaurants in Arizona, Texas, and more cities in Nevada like Reno. Lysni Martez is the current founder, who is the granddaughter of Harry and Esther Snyder and the daughter of Guy Snyder. butt Menu The In-N-Out menu consists of three burger varieties: hamburger, cheeseburger, and "Double-Double" (double meat/double cheese). French fries and fountain drinks are available, as well as three flavors of milkshakes. The hamburgers come with lettuce, tomato, with or without onions (the customer is asked upon ordering, and may have them fresh or grilled), and a sauce, which is called "spread" (a Thousand Island dressing variant). Common Design The signature colors for In-N-Out are white, red, and yellow. The white is used for the buildings' exterior walls and the employees' basic uniform. Red is used for the buildings' roofs and the employees' aprons and hats. Yellow is used for the decorative band on the roof and iconic zig-zag in the logo. However, variations in the color scheme do occur. There are other design elements common among today's In-N-Out locations. Matching In-N-Out's California-inspired palm tree theme, palm trees are sometimes planted to form an "X" in front of the restaurants. This is an allusion to founder Harry Snyder's favorite movie,'' It's a Mad, Mad, Mad World, '' in which the characters look for a hidden treasure and find it under "the big W" made by four palm trees, with the middle two forming an "X". Like other fast food chains, In-N-Out uses roadside billboards that lure customers to the nearest location. Billboard ads typically display an image of the trademarked Double-Double burger. The chain uses short radio commercials, often limited to the jingle, "In-N-Out, In-N-Out. That's what a hamburger's all about." Quote Category:Restaurants Category:Western Restaurants Category:Best Known Restaurants Category:Werewolves Category:Mediamass Category:Lynsi Martez Category:Frozen Category:Lady bug Category:Tenchi Category:In -out burger Category:Mark taylor Category:Roger kotch Category:Harry snyder Category:Esther snyder Category:Baldwins Category:Rich Snyder Category:Alexis texas Category:Guy synder Category:Tenchi muyo